


The Fight and the Parasite

by that_one_writer_girl



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Keith (Voltron) Angst, Keith (Voltron) is Bad at Feelings, Lance (Voltron) is a Mess, M/M, Why do I tag like this, allura is crazy in this lol, klance, poor baby keith, spoilers for season 3-4?, the team loves him tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 02:33:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29074866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/that_one_writer_girl/pseuds/that_one_writer_girl
Summary: Keith has newly discovered his identity, Lance loses his cool, and Allura is uncharacteristically angry. What could go wrong?
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 44





	The Fight and the Parasite

Keith knew he was being clingy. He was very aware of that fact. Before being with Lance, he had been alone. No one really spoke to him on the castle, and that was okay. He wasn’t the easiest person to get along with, he knew that. Yet, Lance was supposed to be different.

”You need to, you know, give me some space,” Lance muttered.

The raven haired boy looks at his feet. He saw this one coming.

He had been stuck to Lance lately. He never wanted to go too far from him for too long. Lance was safe, and after missions- Keith needed to feel safe. Apparently, Lance didn’t feel the same.

“I don’t mean to,” Keith replied, but the Cuban boy only groaned.

”I have other friends, Keith! Pidge and Hunk need my attention too. I have to keep up with Coran and Shiro, and of course spend time with my princess-“

My princess.

Keith felt his heart drop. Lance’s princess? Did Lance like Allura better than Keith? Sure, she was less clingy. She was much prettier. Yet, Lance was with Keith. He was the one who asked him to go out with him. Keith had always thought it would be Allura, no matter how much Keith tried to express his fondness for Lance, all he got in return was Allura, Allura, Allura. 

That changed when they started dating. Lance focused most of his attention on Keith, and quit flirting with the princess. That eased Keith’s insecurities, but now they all seemed to be coming back.

Maybe it was because Keith was half galra. The team had only just discovered it, and most of them were still uncomfortable with that factor. He thought Lance was okay with it.

”I understand that,” Keith said, looking back up at Lance.

The boys ocean eyes are full of something Keith can’t read. Anger? Frustration?

”Look, I know you and Allura are fighting right now, but you will just have to get over it. We can’t be together if you and her keep this up. It makes me choose sides,” Lance explained.

Haven’t you already chosen a side? Hers?

”We aren’t fighting, she’s just angry with me,” Keith tried to say, but Lance waved his arms around.

”That’s because you’re part fucking galra! Part of what we are trying to get rid of! Obviously she would be conflicted,” Lance yells, and Keith freezes.

Oh. So that’s what this is about. If Allura can’t get along with Keith, Lance can’t either. The two are bestfriends. Lance is bestfriends with everyone on the damn castle. Keith is just his boyfriend.

Except he’s galra, so maybe he isn’t going to be Lance’s boyfriend for long. 

“You should go,” Keith whispered, curling up on his bed.

”No, Keith, I didn’t mean it like that-“

”GO!”

Keith felt the tears pricking his eyes as Lance stuttered and practically bolted out of the room, the door shutting slowly behind him. 

Out of everyone, he expected Lance to be accepting of him. Shiro had been tortured by the galra, Coran and Allura had lost their entire planet, Pidge had lost her family, Hunk was terrified of the enemy- but Lance? Lance was his everything. His entire world. Keith would fight the entire empire by himself if that meant he got to be with Lance and see him smile.

Keith felt the tears drip down his face. Lance had not only chosen Allura, but he had told Keith he was the enemy. 

Keith fought with Voltron. He would die before letting harm come to any of his teammates. He would die for any of them, no hesitation. Yet here he was, shunned. 

Keith laid there until dinner rolled around and slowly made his way to the dinning area. Lance wouldn’t even meet his eyes.

“Keith, may we speak in private?” Allura practically spat and Keith nodded.

He followed her into the hallway and she gives him a glare.

”I think it’s best if you do not eat with us tonight.”

Oh. 

“Princess-“ Keith started.

”Do not argue with me!” she rumbled. 

Keith only nodded, trudging back to his room. He has definitely being shunned.

Keith laid back down and let his eyes fall shut. Tomorrow would be better. All he could do was hope.

* * *

Allura came up to him again the next day.

”I have researched on your _species_ and have come to the conclusion that you do not need as much food as I have been providing. I will leave you a nutrient bar on the counter every mealtime,” she stated.

He could only nod. This was her castle after all. Who was he to object? She just needed time to adjust, Keith was sure of it.

Keith made his way into the kitchen, snatching the bar off the counter before anyone could notice him and made his way back to his room. 

He wolfed it down, since he hadn’t eaten last night. He was still hungry, but he shoved down the feeling. He had been hungry before, he would be fine. 

He quietly made his way to the training room and began to fight. The simulations seemed harder that day, but Keith didn’t say a word. If Allura thought he was getting weak, he would surely be scolded. 

He finished in two hours and made his way to the common room, where he had spent most of his time with Lance. 

Lance, Pidge, and Hunk sat on the couches laughing among themselves. 

“Where’s Keith?” Pidge asked suddenly. “Haven’t you two been closer recently?”

Lance hadn’t wanted to tell the rest of the team that they were dating yet, and Keith had been fine with it, until now. Because maybe if they knew, Pidge would have forced Lance to talk it out with him. Hunk would’ve urged him to make things right.

“He was getting on my nerves,” Lance replied lazily. 

No one said a word. 

Keith quickly left to head back to his room. When he got there, it was frigid. He quickly checks the settings on his room, but is unable to change them. He’d lost access.

Goddamit!

Keith growled, making his way to his bathroom, turning on the shower. The once hot water, came out cold. Allura wouldn’t. Would she? Surely the team would say something if Allura changed all the settings to cold. Surely Shiro or Lance would’ve said something. It must be a fluke. It would be fixed by morning.

He skipped lunch, even though his stomach was cramping in hunger. 

He reminisces about the Garrison. The other students used to hate him, would call him all kinds of names. He ignored them, he never cared about them so it was easy. But his team? He cared about them all so deeply? He would never be able to survive if they hated him.

But in his heart, he already knows they do. 

* * *

Keith wakes up shivering. He’s starving and freezing. Some team he has, because it is in fact not fixed. 

He quickly makes his way to the dining area. Even if he was only getting a bar, it would at least be warm. 

Yet when he sat down, all eyes are on him. 

“Allura has become ill,” Coran said.

”Is she alright?” Keith asked and they all look at him with pity.

”We looked at the settings in your room, did you change them?” Pidge asked.

They know?

”No, I lost access,” Keith muttered, looking down at the table.

He felt pathetic.

”A parasite was given to her on her latest diplomatic mission, it made her angry and fearful. We assume she changed your settings because of this, my boy,” Coran explained.

Keith felt numb. 

“Is she alright?” Keith asked again.

”She’s fine, but are you?” Shiro queried.

Was he okay? Of course not. His boyfriend had told him he was the enemy. Allura had taken out her parasite craziness on him and his team looked at him with pity. He was indeed not okay. 

“Yes, I’m fine,” he said instead.

Hunk placed a bowl of some oatmeal looking food goo in front of him, and Keith inhaled it. He was starving. 

Once he was finished, he noticed Lance staring at him.

”What?” he spat. 

“I’m sorry,” Lance whispered.

He looked genuinely guilty. Keith contemplated forgiving him. 

“Whatever,” he said. 

In only a few hours, everyone, including Allura were sat in the common room.

”Obviously, we should talk this out,” Shiro stated.

Everyone nodded.

”Keith, I am so sorry, I truly didn’t mean any of it. I was just afraid, which I know isn’t an excuse. I hope one day you can forgive me,” Allura blurted out, her voice wavering.

”It’s fine, princess,” Keith said.

”No, Keith, it is not. I have no idea what happened, I can hardly remember it, but I know I was cruel,” she whispered.

Keith wanted to wrap her up in a hug, so that’s just what he did. She wept for a few minutes before giving him a kiss on the cheek.

”I’m the worst,” Lance muttered, putting his head in his hands.

”Lance, you have done nothing wrong,” Coran attempted to console the boy.

”No, trust me, I have,” Lance said, looking up at Keith.

”Lance-“ Keith started.

”No, baby, I am sorry. I should’ve done so many things differently. I should’ve told the team we were together, I should’ve said I love you. But most of all, I shouldn’t have said was I said that night. I was confused and lost, and I’m sorry.” 

Everyone stared. Hunk’s mouth is wide open, and he quickly interjects.

“Pidge and I are sorry too, for treating you like a stranger,” Hunk stated and Pidge nodded.

”Me too, you will always be my brother,” Shiro whispered, taking Keith’s hand.

”As am I,” Coran said.

They hadn’t abandoned him after all. They just didn’t know what to say. They were still his team. 

Keith felt the tears flowing down his cheeks and soon Lance had him in his lap, running his hands through his raven hair.

”I love you,” Lance whispered and Keith sobbed harder. 

“So, you two are a thing?”

”Shut up, Pidgeon!”

**Author's Note:**

> This was such a mess, but I hope you guys all liked it. I love Voltron too much for my own good abs tried my best to talk about Keith’s heritage in an alternate way. Anyways leave some feedback <3


End file.
